Life's Optimism
by Edithrose
Summary: Bella Swan a seamingly normal american girl is actually the Princess of Forks. A little kindom with a big vampier problem. Journey with bella as she navigates the politics of Forks as well as a forbiden love.
1. Worst day ever

My anger consumed me as I walked from _ex-work_ to home. I was fired to day, and the only reason they could give me was "I'm sorry we are moving in a different direction." The words sounded weak even to me. I felt a tier streak down my face and it simmered on the hot afternoon cement. This would be the last job I could hold. I just turned seventeen, which meant my father would be back to collect me any time soon. And when that happened goodby Bella Swan.

I would like to say I am a normal girl, with long brown hair and blue eyes, growing up with a hair brain mother, in the suburbs of Phoenix, Arizona. But I'm not, normal anyway. My dad Charlie is the King, as cliché as that sounds, of Forks. There is actually, a county named Forks. My mother Renee divorced Charlie when I was young, about two or so, and took me away to have a "normal" childhood. So I only ever got to see my dad during the holidays when he would come and visit us or on a web cam we just recently set up. Now don't get me wrong I love Charlie, a lot, and I would love to spend more time with him, I just hate the fact that him being my dad makes me "Princess of Forks." (God that sound awful even in my head.)

I turned onto my street and noticed something peculiar. Their were two unmarked police cars at either end of my street, with two figures inside each and a black limo in front of my house. As I walked up my steps I felt several pairs of eyes on me, watching. It was quite unnerving. Though I though of my father I quickly dismissed it. Father never came with an escort, he always drove himself and was never conspicuous. This was very Noticeable.

As I walked in side I was bombarded with the discernible sent of Mom's cooking. Burnt food. I ran to the kitchen to see if perhaps I could salvage what ever she was attempting to make. In the kitchen I found life to be a whole lot worse. Mom sat on the counter crying in Phill's arms blabbering something about cookies. (Phill's my step-dad, and a good guy.) Charlie was also their, spraying down a pan that stemmed when the water touched it but would not release the charcoal chunks adhered to it.

I cleared my throat. "Hay, I'm home" Renee jumped up and quickly found her way in front of me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh sweat hart how was work?"

"Great mom just great, oh and I got fired today. That should be a nice change." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's wonderful that you taking the news so well. Now you can find a new job that you'll like even more." she said cheerfully. Sometimes I wonder if she's totally oblivious.

"Hay Phill" I greeted

"Hello Bella. I'm sorry about your job"

"Ah, what ever. Water under the bridge I suppose" I shrugged before tuning to Charlie. Time to get this over with. "What brings you here Dad."

"I had a conference here in Phoenix and thought I'd stop by. I hope that's okay" Oh that would explain the limo and police. Charlie always complained about the heavy security when ever he when to a different country for "Business."

"Yeah dad it's more than okay. Are you staying for dinner? Maybe we can go out for a walk after words, or watch a game."

He looked down not meeting my gaze. "No. I wont be staying for dinner. I'm afraid I have other obligations else were."

"Oh well that's okay how long are you in phoenix?"

"Four more days." he still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"that's okay maybe..."

"I think you should tell her why your really here Charlie." my mom snapped. That was not a good sign.

He sighed "I came to tell you that when I leave in four days you'll be leaving with me. You'll becoming back home, to Forks." he looked me in the eye then and I realized there was no more time. Bella Swan was about to die in four days and would be replaced by Princess Isabella. I ran. I ran up stairs into my room where I locked the door, I knew the effort would be futile, but is was the only escape I had. And then on my bed, I cried. Today had to be the worst day ever.


	2. Mother's Love

Four day's went by alarmingly fast. I'm now sitting on my fathers private jet heading towards my new home Forks. I remember that my mother had begged me for almost an hour to come out of my room and talk to her after my dad left. But I didn't have the strength to see her. After a few hours and the insatiable smell of Chinese take out, I relented my campaign and left my room. I found my mother sitting with Phil in the living room on the tan love seat. The TV was on but neither one was watching it. They were both whispering about something. I was planning on walking up on them stealthy sneaky like but instead found myself sprawled across the floor, having kicked a chair leg. Curse my clumsiness.

My mother and Phil both looked up at me. "Oh sweat Heart." Renee cried " are you Okay?'

"Yes. I'm fine mom. Got any more food for me?"

"Of coarse we do sport." Phil laughed "sesame chicken, fried rice and an egg roll, like always."

"Thanks Phil." I said taking my food and a pair of break away chopsticks.

"Phil honey, I really think you should go out and get that um... Thing we were talking about?" Mom said uncertainly.

What...Oh right that thing I'll be back soon." Phil said before practically sprinting out the house.

"What's up with Phil?" I asked

"Nothing dear. I do want to talk to you though."

I sat myself down in Phil's previously occupied seat next to Renee. "Shoot" I said looking down at my food box.

"Well you know how much I love you Right? I love you a lot. So I don't want you to be angry at me or think I don't love you but, well I wont be going with you to Forks. I have a life with Phil here and your almost a grown up and I left Forks behind me I cant go back and live there again. I was born in America and I would like to die here. I'm sorry I can't be there in that way. But don't think for one minute that I wont visit when you need me and you had better Skype me every day, or at least four times a week. And perhaps Phil and I can visit on holidays and maybe we can convince your dad to let you come home here once in a while. What do you say?"

"I would like that. I would like it even more If I didn't have to go. But I would like your version to."

Good I'm glad. Hay perhaps I can come in a couple months and take you Christmas shopping Forks only redeeming quality was it's fabulous shops." After that we laughed and played games like any other night. Then for the next three days my mother, Phil and I tackled the challenging act of packing all my stuff. I was really going to miss them and home a lot.

"Bells" My dad said waking my from my reverie. "Look out the window."

There it was Forks. A large gray castle could be seen even from this height.

" Now we're going to land at Forks international Airport and from their take a limo ride up thru the heart of Forks and into your new home. Castile Swan."

The great part about Forks, is that it's capital city is also named Forks. Nothing like keeping it simple. I remember a vow that I made that When I ruled Forks I was going to rename some of the cities to the names of: Spoon, Knife, Napkin, Plate, Glass, and of course the ever amazing Spork. I smile slightly as we touched down. Like a great man once said. "Who ever said I can't amuse my self?"

My father Stood beside My chair and smiled down at me offering his hand to help me up. As the doors opened the crescent shaped scar on my left palm began to itch.


	3. Are you my Daddy?

Charlie looked down at me and smiled as he gave me the grand tour of the castle. The palace was magnificent. The colors were warm and the furniture though masculine in style seamed to fit perfectly. I found my favorite room, a large library with at least a hundred shelves filled with books. Their was a lounge sofa under the large windows, and many reading chairs, two with tall backs sat on either side of the fire place. Charlie enjoyed seeing the look of glee cross my face.

"You like to read do yeah?"

"Yeah dad, I love it." I said while scratching my palm.

"well if you look out the windows on the east wall here you can see part of the surrounding forest." It's a rather beautiful view especially at sun rise."

"Really" I said joining him by the window, I could seen the large see of green and the sun was barely visible through the heavy cloud cover. "I suppose I'll have to wake up early one day and see it."

Charlie chuckled. "hey what's wrong with your hand you've been clawing at it like the dickens ever since we stepped off the plane."

"I don't know dad It's just an old scar I've had forever. Maybe my skin just needs time to adjust to the difference in air. The change will be tough on my skin, to go from hot and dry to cold and humid. I'm sure it's going to cause all sorts of problems."

"Okay kiddo but can I have a look at that scar of yours."

"Yeah it's kind of a cool shape don't you think?" I said holding up my hand to him.

My father stared blankly at the scar, and I watch in worriment as all the blood drained from his face. " How did you get this scar?"

"What? I don't know it was a long time ago."

"how did you get it?" he shouted, shaking me, his face turning different colors.

"I swear I don't know" I cried.

He took one long look at me before grabbing my right hand, my good hand, and toting me ruffly down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"To the doctor." he snarled.

"Why?"

"You've been bit."

"What? Bit by what? Tell me what your talking about." But he refused to say any more.

When we arrived at the doctors room I couldn't help but feel amazed at the detail. The room looked exactly like that of a regular doctors office complete with a waiting room, fake plants, and old magazines. The only difference was that it was occupied with enough supplies and high tech machines to run a small hospital.

What can I do for you King Charlie?" asked a middle aged, man with salt and pepper hair, metal rimed glasses and a wight lab coat.

"Doctor Freeman. I am concerned about a scar that my daughter has."

"Oh is this princess Isabella."

"Bella" I corrected.

"My, my I haven't seen you since I delivered you seventeen some years ago. Look at how grown up you are."

"Yes well Her scar as I was talking about was in the shape of a crescent."

"Oh...dear. That is troubling. Quick come into my office I shall take a look at it."

Then the Doctor led us back and into a very generic looking patient room. Where a matted table sat covered in paper on one wall, and shelves filled with medicine and tool adjacent to the table. Doctor Freeman instructed me to sit on the examination table while he found a large microscope in one of the drawers. Charlie sat in a chair that was next to the door.

"Now Bella will you let me see that scar of yours." The doctor asked kindly and I reluctantly held out my hand.

"Hmmm. Yes. Interesting." he muttered while peering at my scar though the microscope. "how long have you had this scar?"

"Ages." I replied. I think I got it when I visited my grandparents' farm when I was younger."

"How young?"

"I don't know, five or six."

"King Charlie." Doctor Freeman said "you were right to be scared. That is with know doubt in my mind a Vampire bite."

"What?!" Charlie and I yelled at the same time.

"How can that be?" Charlie cried

"Vampires don't exist." I shrieked.

Look here Charlie" said the doctor calmly "If you look at her hand you will notice slight ridge marks around the sides of the crescent. This is defiantly a scar made by teeth." charlie took the magnify glass and looked at my hand. "I know these wounds charlie, God knows I've seen enough of them on the Wolves."

"I trust you doc. But how can she be sitting here. She should be either dead of turned." Charlie whispered in horror.

"Your right unless she was a wolf."

"but that would mean."

"Yes." the doctor replied. Charlie looked down at me in disgust. He took two steps back from me, and never taking his eyes off me ordered the doctor to take a DNA test,To be certain.

"Whats going on I asked." I was scared my whole body shaking and Charlies glaring eyes where like daggers to me. I shrunk away from him.

"My dear" Doctor Freeman responded seeing as my dad had not move an inch. "This bite is from a Vampire..."

"But the don't exist." I interrupted

"yes they do. Their kingdom, if that's what you want to call it, is in the forest. But that is not important. You see the only people who can survive a Vampire bite is a Wolf. People who's job is to protect are Kingdom from the Evil vile creatures. It's a genetic trait that they have, passed down from Mother to Daughter, Father to Son. Now you see the dilemma. You survived a Bite but neither your mother or father are Wolves. Open wide please." He swished a large Cotton Swab around in my mouth.

What are you saying." I asked demurely.

"that there is a high possibility King Charlie is not your father."

"What" I shrieked jumping up. "That's not possible Charlie is my dad. Dad tell him, please." But charlie wouldn't look at me. I panicked and ran out the door. I wondered vaguely if running away from all my problems was a bad thing but right now I couldn't bring myself to care. I just ran, and ran trying to find a way out of the Castile. Large fat tears were streaming like ribbons down my face by the time I found a door that led to the outside. I sprinted out the door without looking back.

It was a few minutes be fore I realized that I had to dodge trees, and watch my footing. I was in the forest and I didn't stop. I was pleasantly surprised that I had yet to trip, but I should have known that was not going to last. I felt my foot loge under a raised root and I felt my body obeying gravity. I hit hard. I rolled to the side and sat my self agents a tree. Nothing felt broken luckily. I looked around and realized that I had no idea how to get back to the castle. I felt my heart flutter in panic, but then I remembered my Father's look. I might be better on every one if I didn't find my way back. With that thought my heavy eyes fell unwillingly into a deep sleep.


	4. Vampire Beware

I walked down a snowy path that cut it's way through thick bush, and was swallowed by the towering trees. I knew I was dreaming, I felt smaller, my hands where tiny, my feet barley made and impression in the snow, and every thing seamed bigger. I guess you could call it dream knowledge but I knew I was six, and that I had left my grandparents large backyard to fallow something here in this forest. Every thing seamed surreal.

I felt that I had been walking a long way when I heard a chuckle behind me. "hello little one." said a voice.

I whipped around only to find no one there."Over here" the voice laughed to my right. I turned again, this time the I found a man in his mid twenty's with blond hair, tied back in a pony tail, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I marveled that the man was not cold seeing as I was bundle of in multiple layers of warm clothing and was still shivering. I wanted to ask him how he could do that but when I saw his eyes in the dimming afternoon light all my thoughts left me and I was terrified. They were red, blood red, and staring in hunger at me.

"Who are you?" I whispered in my childish voice. I wasn't even sure the man could hear me.

"My name is James sweat heart. And aren't you a delicious smelling child. Your sent is quite mouth watering"

"Um Thank you?"I answered uncertainly. "what do you want?"

"Ahh. Do you really want to know?" He asked his smile wide and harsh.

"I..I.. no I want to go home." I was shaking with fear, as I turned my back and began to run away. But the man, James, some how was in-front of me again stopping me in my tracks, then he gone. I held up my hands against my face to shield my self. I felt a horrible piercing, and burning sensation, slice through my left palm.

My hole world began to shake. I felt two strong arms enclose around me and all I could see was the color of copper, no perhaps bronze. The color whispered sweetly to me "It's okay Bella. Your safe. I'll make it go away."

***

I was startled awake and sat up quickly. It had been years since I had that nightmare, and I had almost forgotten about it actually. A fire, set up a few feet from were I was sleeping, caught my attention. It was crackling, popping, and giving off amazing warmth. I moved closer. The temperature had around me dropped considerably and I found my self shaking from the cold in my jeans and light sweater shirt. Maybe that was why the dream came back.

As I moved a cloth fell from my lap. Some one, I suppose the same person who built the fire, also rapped a long dark coat around me. I shoved my arms through the sleeves, felling warmer already. The coat smelled magnificent, like sun, and spice and man. I took several deep breaths letting the smell intoxicate me.

I heard the crunch of foot steps, near the little clearing I occupied, looking up I was shocked to find a boy, no older than me, with dark hair, and jeans and a long sleeve shirt approaching towards me and holing a pile of sticks. He stared at me with a cautioned gazes as he knelt on the other end of the fire from me. He placed his pile down and began stroking the fire to see if more lumber needed to be added. Neither one of us broke the silence.

Finally the boy sighed. "You should know it is very dangerous to be in a forest all alone. Especially the forest in this county. You are fortunate that I found you, any one else would have hurt you. You must exercise more cation Princess, many people here would do you harm."

"Why? Who are you?"

"Your a princess, and royalty cause one of two extremes from people, compliance or hostility. And for you a lot of men would go for hostility."

"Why is that? Is charlie a bad king or something?"

"No Charlie is a good man, a good king. Hard to come by really."

"Then why would..."

"Charlie is not the only king in the area though."

"He's not?"

"No." the boy smiled warmly "he's not" I was shocked, even in the dim light, at how attractive his features were. Like that of a Greek god. I could not take my eyes off of him and when he move in the light, his hair would flash bronze before it would fall back into shadows.

"You still didn't tell me who you are." I accused

"No I didn't."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope"

"That's not fair you know who I am."

"Exactly. And what would you father do if he knew I took care of you?

"He would thank you, I'm sure."

"Really."

"I...no... I'm not sure of anything any more. Besides what does it matter I might not be princess any more."

"What do you mean." he said shifting closer, and in the light I could now see clearly his smoldering honey gold eyes.

"The doctor doesn't think Charlie can be my real dad, and Charlie believed him." A tear fell from my eyes.

"And why would the Doctor say something like that." The boy sat so close we were nearly touching.

"Because of a stupid scar I've had forever."

"Ah" he smiled and grabbed my left hand in his cold iron grasp. He inspected my scar. "A Vampire bite can change a lot of things." he sighed.

"There's no such thing as Vampires" I yelled jumping up. "This whole Country is loony."

"Is that what you think?" he asked standing up slowly next to me.

"Yes, that's what I think,that's what every one should think."

He grabbed my left hand again and stroked the scar lightly he touch leaving goosebumps in it wake. "I wish you were right." He whispered "I'm sorry..." suddenly he looked up and over my shoulder his stance turned defensive and the air was charged for a short second. But when his golden eyes returned back to mine captivating my whole attention he smiled. "I must go the wolves are coming and I would prefer to avoid a confrontation with them."

"Wha...?" that was not what I expected.

" Princess, Please don't come back to the forest again. It's dangerous. Please stay safe." He whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck. I heard a howl from some where to my left, and I automatically turned towards it. Nothing was there and when I looked for the boy he was gone as well.


	5. Puppy Play

I stood staring in the place the boy had been, when I heard the barking and howling of several large dogs closing in on me. I backed away from the noise my heart shuttering in fear. I clenched the jacket closer to my body, and preyed that I would live to return it to the boy. Before I could do anything but pray six large wolves burst out of the forest in front of me, all of them looking dark and foreboding in the night, with their snarling teeth gleaming in the fire light and the large noise that fill the air. They circled me sniffing the air and ground. One, of a russet colored, ventured near the fire while two others broke away and disappeared into the forest. The biggest one with it's gray coat came towards me, and I shrunk back at far as possible into a tree. I didn't want to die, but my heart was beating so rapidly as if to try and use up the last of it's own life, that I could see nothing but my death. The wolf sniffed my face and then the boy's jacket, it snarled. Then it stepped away from me and howled before walking back into the forest.

The remaining three wolves stared at me and any movement I dared to make they followed with their eyes. Soon however a Man with broad shoulders and short military cut black hair came out of the woods wearing only a pair of ripped shorts. He quickly walked to me and pulled me from the ground. "where is the Vampire?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Vampire, where is it. It's sent is all over you and you wear it's clothing so where is the creature."

"I...I don't know." I stuttered. How can this man act like the wolves don't exists when three of them sit behind him and the other three are roaming around some where in the dark.

Then before my eyes the russet colored wolf changed into a man who was extremely tall, maybe six foot four, had reddish shin and broad shoulders, but his hair though black was longer and tied back. He was also naked. I quickly averted my eyes."Sam let her be." he said. "why would she know anything about the Vampires she just got here. Beside we just saved her life from a scary monster and now your making her think her life's in danger again. That's not very nice you know."

"Yes your right Jacob. I'm sorry princess for scaring you. Can you please tell me what happened. And you Jake go put some pants on" I blushed for his embarrassment but Jake didn't seam to mind. "so princess what can you tell us."

"Well not much really. I fell asleep and when I woke up a boy was their and he built the fire... and gave me his jacket. Then he left. That was it."

Hmmm...Princess it sounds like you found us a bad vampire who likes to break the rules." Sam grind maliciously.

Sam?!" came my fathers voice from the dark " Sam did you find her?" he call

"She's here Sire."

And then soon my father and a handful of guards stepped into the clearing. "Isabella thank God your okay." Charlie said before running towards me and hugging me tight. " I was so worried about you. Why did you run off like that?"

"Don't ask the question unless you want me to answer it." I replied remembering the pain he had inflicted on me hours earlier.

Charlie seamed to understand and he turned to Sam. "Thank you Sam very much and thanks to your pack as well.

" It was our pleasure. Sire I think you should know that a vampire was here with your daughter, she's wearing it's coat now."

"What?" said Charlie looking at me and noticing for the first time my coat. He quickly grabbed it from my shoulders and handed it to a guard. "Here burn this as soon as possible."

"No!" I cried out, trying to snatch for the warm cloth. If I wasn't going to die than I was going to uphold that promise and bring the boy back his coat no matter what he is.

"What is wrong Bella"

"Dad it's cold." I said trying to think of some way he'd let me keep the coat. "Let me wear it till we get back to the Castile and into the warmth then I'll dispose of it."

Charlie stared at me for a few seconds before shrugging "Fine give her back the coat. But what happened to the vampire."

"We believe it heard us coming and fled. I'm sure this was the same devil that crossed our grounds at the house. This one seams to like to break the rules."

"Oh dear. That's not good. What have you done to stop him."

"Sire we can not pursue it any further without your command, as it has fled far enough away that it can no longer be considered a threat."

"You have my authorization go and hunt that creature down and don't be afraid to kill it."

The wolves howled in satisfaction and Sam and Jacob both quickly returned to wolf form. They started to run off when I screamed "Stop!" they couldn't hunt the boy. He was kind and good and though I may not believe in vampires I can say I believe in the wolves and they surely know what their doing.

At my command all the wolves stopped in their tracks unable to move, my Father stared at me in a mixture of amazement and anger.

"Sire?" said Sam turning back into human form.

Charlie sighed "I give the leader of the Wolves, Sam Uley, a direct order to track down the vampire and dispose of it has he seams fit and no hair of mine my over ride this order, Only I King Charlie Swan can give the order to stand down. Happy hunting Sam."

"Thank You Charlie" said Sam returning to wolf form. He and his pack ran into the woods and were soon swallowed up by the dark.

"Come on Bells lets go home. I have a lot of things we need to talk about." said Charlie rapping an arm around my shoulders "But first I'm tired and could you a good nights sleep don't you think?"


End file.
